halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alec-G298
* |specialty= *Stealth *Recon *Sniper |battles= |status= Active |class= Gamma Company }} Alec-G298 was among the 330 candidates chosen and selected for and was a member of Team Pike , designation Pike-3. After the end of the he was re-assigned to a new team alongside a Spartan IV candidate. Biography Born on the 23rd of May 2537 on the world of and left for adoption by his mother, whom the owner would often mention or hint was a marine, Alec grew up as normally as an orphan could that is till a week after his 8th birthday when strange men came and ordered all the children of 5-10 to gather in the main hall, which was only a small handful. As Alec witnessed one of these men hand documents to the owner he and the other children were walked outside into the back of a . Becoming A Spartan Inspired by the who towered above even the large marines when he first arrived on Alec pushed himself in the grueling years of training; with every year his scores and skills in all fields improving. Proving himself to be one of the company's more stealthiest Spartans, only second to , he would constantly use his stealth prowess not only to pass combat assessments but to play practical jokes on fellow Spartans and his Commanding Officers or as he saw them his better family. He would also prove himself to be one of the best marksmen within the company, showing great skill with either a small caliber hand gun or the sniper rifle he would later be issued with. once said he was getting almost as good as . Having survived with the rest of his family, he and the rest of Team Pike got themselves acquainted with using their new augmentations. First Mission While of the company stayed at to compete for top honors, Teams Stiletto and Pike were transported via the prowler to recon a Covenant controlled moon on the outskirts of the outer colonies. Armed with a outfitted with a silencer instead of the standard muzzle brake, a and wearing his custom SPI armor Alec felt a mixture of excitement and fear in his gut. After landing the teams split up into 5 two man teams to cover more ground but to radio for backup if trouble was encountered that couldn't be dealt with alone. Alec partnered with Tara-G100 (Stiletto-5), knowing she would at least be able to put up with any jokes he pulled without killing him. Whilst making progress through the dense jungle they discussed many things ranging from who would win the top honors, the changes to their bodies and what the hell is that thing?. Eventually coming across a small patrol of grunts and jackals, they followed them leading them to several sentry towers surrounding a large tower like structure. After radioing the others and finding that each had found the exact same thing, the team leaders contacted command to inform and await instructions on how to proceed. The order given was kill all enemy combatants with minimal damage to the spires or anything that could house valuable intel. Team leaders said each would have 10 minutes to devise their own plan of attack and move into position and all would attack at once so the enemy wouldn't have the chance to alert each other or any others. Tara advised that Alec should remain up high, take out the turrets and provide overwatch for her whilst she did some up close and personal work. "Sure I don't mind watching your ass" He quipped, even as he felt the daggers from her eye's. Checking his sniper rifle over once more and that he was truly alone in his perch, watching a small rat like thing climb up a nearby tree, the final minute ticked over. Firstly taking out the turrets and the two elites who seemed to be having a conversation whilst Tara attacked from below silently taking out grunts and jackals then noisily taking out the rest. Alec provided covering fire when needed taking out targets who could of overwhelmed her or surprised her. Within 6 minutes the only living creatures were Alec, Tara and the rat like creature inside the tree. After securing the spire, they checked in with the other teams. All had succeeded as well though one team blew up their spire with only a small amount of injuries; one spartan had a possible sprained wrist from punching a brute, one had a facial scar from an energy sword and another had a small plasma burn on their side. The teams remained at their respective spires till pelicans set down at each were fireteams of marines with accompanying science teams, and medics for the injured, disembarked. Following Military Career Team Pike participated in several missions ranging from combat, reconnaissance and security throughout the remainder of the Human-Covenant War and several post-war conflicts, with Alec either fighting side by side or providing overwatch from sniper nests. During one mission dealing with a covenant remnant group raiding a small colony world an elite got quite lucky with a plasma grenade sticking it to the underside of where Alec was positioned, the resulting explosion causing him to become buried in rubble and severe injury to his left leg. During his recovery at a hospital back on Earth, the Spartan IIIs were folded into the and the newly created . Whilst having a physio therapy session he was approached by complementing Alec on his recovery progress and stating that one day they really should see who is the best S-III shot whilst handing Alec his orders that upon his complete recovery and release he is to report to duty for training to become a Headhunter alongside Spartan Kendra Johans. Personality and Traits "Little song, little dance.... I forget the rest.." - Alec joking through comms Like every other Spartan II and III Alec is a more than capable soldier proud of his marksman and stealth talents but doesn't feel the need to rub it in anyone's face, unless it's some kind of pie maybe. He remembers bits and pieces from his previous life; the smell of the boys room from the orphanage, the smile of the school's old caretaker and that football/soccer sucks. When he was presented with the file about his old life, he briefly glanced through it's small contents feeling his life as a Spartan is 1000 times more than what ever could of been. At times his funny/sarcastic comments have earned him slaps to the back of his head and shoulder punches, whilst in one case made a small evacuee child launch milk out their nose. He has a small scar through his right eyebrow and another small scar under his left eye. During downtime Alec tends to wear a grey Spartan Branch t-shirt, black trousers emblazoned with UNSC and combat boots. Equipment As of 2558 Alec continues to wear his customized headhunter but now utilizing a that with help from mjolnir technicians also has the installed. In combat he uses a suppressed or a with a as his secondary weapon. Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company